s_rare_soubi_no_niau_kanojofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
Villager Sword (村人の剣 Murabito no Ken) is the third chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Summary Daigo posts an inquiry on the Grimzelia online forum, asking how to get stronger without paying and also pointing out that his S Rare broke. However, the other users scoff at his inquiry and state that S Rare blades don't break. Daigo also receives a more respectful response from a high-ranking player named Eternal Wind ("Eternal Wind"). She advises him to look at the Grizel Free Play Strategy Wiki. The next morning, Daigo prepares another frugal breakfast, much to Nonoka's frustration, but Yurina respects Daigo's practicality. Daigo is surprised that Yurina can eat food and she explains that, while she is indeed made up of data, she can still become hungry and eat. Yurina further explains that once she defeats the "Boss" of the real world, she will be able to return to the game. Yurina decides to go out and search for the Boss, but Daigo objects, saying that her level is too low. Yurina says it's okay as Daigo can simply draw more S Rare weapons for her, but, not wanting to spend more money, Daigo objects and says that she will be a "Free-to-Play Hero". Later, Yurina swings around plastic bottles filled with liquid, using them as makeshift dumbbells, as part of Daigo's training program for her. Yurina is unimpressed, believing that she is not getting any stronger. She claims that she instinctively wishes to battle more powerful monsters. Daigo then reveals that he had been simply been using Yurina to churn butter in lieu of him buying it, much to her annoyance. That evening, after a day of Daigo's training, Yurina has not gained one level, confirming that she needs to battle monsters to level up. As a reward for her hard work, Daigo gives Yurina a new weapon, but it turns out to be just another Villager's Sword. Yurina becomes upset, believing that Daigo is just bullying her and she runs off. Some time later, Yurina is walking through a park, contemplating her situation. Suddenly, she hears a cry for help and sees a girl being attacked by a large bee-like monster. The girl claims that the bee came out of her phone. The bee grabs the girl's face and injects a strange liquid into her mouth, making her its host. Yurina identifies the monster as the boss class Hades Bee. The monster sprays Yurina with its honey, immobilizing her. The Hades Bee then latches onto her back and stings her, injecting her with poison. As Yurina collapses, Daigo suddenly appears and rushes to her side. Yurina laments that she unable to win without drawing new weapons, but Daigo assures her that she doesn't need them. Daigo then activates a Skill, empowering Yurina's sword. He explains that Yurina gains Skill Points by moving around, thus proving that his training served a purpose after all. Specifically, he has activated the Villager's Sword's skill Gekokujo, giving Yurina greater attack power. Daigo goes on to explain that he fused the ten Villager's Swords he had drawn the previous day, creating a stronger version of it. Yurina then attacks the bee, severely weakening it. Daigo is overjoyed at their success, internally thanking the Grizel Free Play Strategy Wiki. Daigo tells Yurina to deliver the final blow, but Yurina, now collapsed on the ground, says it's no use as the Hades Bee's poison will kill her if she moves again. Yurina tells him to purchase an Antidote from Grimzelia's shop page, but again Daigo is distressed upon seeing the cost. The Hades Bee attacks Yurina once again, stinging her in the stomach. With no other option, Daigo purchases the Antidote. Later, having beaten the Hades Bee, Daigo and Yurina discuss the events. The girl that had been possessed has no memory of the encounter and Daigo believes it would be fruitless to try to contact the developers of the game. Yurina apologizes to Daigo for running off earlier and causing trouble for him. Daigo admits that he should have explain the situation and assures her that she will be able to beat more monsters without having to draw more weapons. Yurina is pleased that she can count on Daigo, but does not entirely agree with him as she believes they will have to draw more weapons to defeat stronger monsters. Character Appearances * Yurina * Daigo Seko * Eternal Wind * Nonoka Seko * Hades Bee Notes * This chapter marks the first appearance of Eternal Wind * This chapter marks the first use of the Skill feature Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters